The Big Battle
by Spikes KittyKat
Summary: Post Chosen. The slayers are requested to fight in the big battle against Wolfram and Hart. Buffy is sent to L.A. to determine if it's a mission worth fighting for but what will Buffy find in L.A.?
1. Chapter 1: An Important Conference Call

This story was betaed by Goddess of Mercy. I don't like having so many unfinished stories at one time but I'm really struggling with finding a beta that stays since school takes so many away. Rest assured all stories that are started are finished (I don't post unfinished stories because I want to make sure stories are finished and that I don't get stuck and leave it unfinished) but it's a matter of finding a beta who isn't too busy. Anyone interested please let me know! But for now, enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 1: An Important Conference Call

* * *

Buffy growled slightly into the phone, a personality trait she had picked up from Spike. Just remembering Spike made her sigh, but Giles was too busy rambling into the phone to notice: "I really don't think this is a job for slayers. We don't fight lawyers or law firms. We fight demons and vampires. I know you love Angel and all but I really think this isn't the place for slayers to be testing out their skills." Buffy was on a conference call with the other Scoobies as well as Giles discussing the latest adventure that they were asked to help on. Although the Scoobies were all separated and in different parts of the world, the gang got together in the form of a conference call to decide which fights the slayers were asked to participate in to ensure that it was in their best interest. This one, unlike many of the others, involved a serious debate.

Buffy sort of agreed with Giles's opinion and was about to comment about her love for Angel but heard Willow speak up, "Well there is evil being done there. Angel insisted that this would put the evil forces on hold for a while because they would have to repair the damage before continuing their work. It's not a bad idea."

Xander ranted cutting everyone else off: "Why are we helping the evil dead anyway? I thought us helping Spike was enough? Correct me if I'm wrong but Angel signed that contract. How do we know he's just not trying to get out of his contract? Fred is already sort of dead and that was the law firm's fault, do we really want to get messed up in the head of the evil department? Isn't that a tad bit over our capabilities? It is really something slayers are supposed to do? Wouldn't it be suicide to…." Buffy spoke up cutting Xander off before he could continue his rant, "Well we are supposed to rid the world of evil, but they are still just girls. Girls with huge power they don't understand. Most of these girls were never even trained as potentials and…." Dawn cut Buffy clicking her pen happily on the table and Buffy cast her a glare across the room, "Well I personally think Buffy should go and check it out before we make a decision. I think Buffy should see for herself what exactly is going on there."

Giles sighed and Buffy could just imagine him cleaning his glasses, "I don't think Buffy going to L.A. and possibly alerting the law firm of the plans is a good idea…I think--" Willow cut him off, "I think…oh hold on Kennedy I'm on a conference call." There was silence followed by some loud yelling as everyone waited to hear what Willow had to say, "Sorry guys about that…we have been fighting a lot lately but anyway I think Buffy can go visit her ex as a way to get into the law firm without raising suspicion. I think it would be a great idea and probably the only way you guys would feel comfortable sending in the troops." Faith chirped up for the first time in a while, "I can head there if you want with Robin. We are closer than you Buffy. Although it might be a tad bit awkward…."

Buffy definitely didn't want to agree to visit Angel even if Willow's excuse was valid. Buffy just really needed to try to change Willow's mind about anyone visiting Angel. Although Faith had a point since she was living in Ohio while Buffy was in Scotland, she didn't feel right about the whole situation. Sending Faith to L.A. just seemed wrong since this was a big fight, "Well Andrew said it's bad there. He said it's walking into an office full of demons and vampires. It's a safe haven for the evil guys. It's probably better than on the street, eating victims. Faith, no offense but I'd be worried about what excuse we would give for you visiting him at this point of the game." Faith's chipper voice echoed, "Well Robin was glaring at me at that suggestion anyway. I guess he doesn't like the idea of a 3-month pregnant slayer going into an evil law firm. Sorry."

Giles cleared his throat, "Back to the suggestions at hand about the law firm, I personally would want the law firm destroyed not giving out jobs to local vampires and demons. I read in the watcher diaries that that law firm decides a lot of the evil activities that take place in this world, including the First's activities. I mean not the Los Angeles office per se, since they have a few offices around the world, but that law firm is responsible hellmouth's, vampire clans and gangs. They have a lot of power, even over deciding the next apocalypse…but is it our girls' responsibility to prevent that, and do we want to anger the people responsible for such things. They are liable to open up a hellmouth in L.A. and suck us into Hell if we choose to fight such a battle…. Buffy as much as I hate to agree with Willow, I think you need to go to L.A."

Dawn piped up, "Can I go?" A chorus of "no's" echoed through the phone and Buffy watched as Dawn sighed defeated sitting back into her seat, "I never get to have any fun." Buffy sighed, "Are you sure I have to go there? Can't I just place a phone call?" She heard Xander mutter something and then speak louder, "I thought you didn't want Angel to know where you are? A phone call can be traced and it would be easily traced to England. Right now he thinks you are in Rome." Buffy smiled a little remembering when Andrew called her up from Rome letting her know that Angel had showed up on his doorstep demanding that Buffy show herself. That couldn't occur since there was only a decoy in Rome and Angel would recognize the deception if he saw her up close and personal. Buffy glanced towards Dawn and sighed loudly into the phone, "Fine I'll go but I want to do so alone. I don't want a team following me and I don't want bodyguards or anything like that. I just want to take a normal plane to L.A. and have a rental car so I don't have to depend on Angel. I'll stay as long as I have to, but I want my own place to stay in -- a hotel or something so that I don't have to ask Angel for accommodations. I want that made clear when you make the arrangements Willow. I don't want to stay with Angel and I'd rather not he even know I'm coming because I don't want trouble." Willow agreed, "Ok I'll make the travel arrangements and give a call to a rental place for a car as well as arranging a place to stay. And Buffy? Call me when you get there and I'll let the gang know?" Buffy agreed as everyone hung up.

Buffy's eyes darted from the phone to look out the window in her office wishing she felt better. She hadn't felt the same since she left Sunnydale that fateful day. A part of her left when Spike died. The part that remained felt broken and painful. She would survive because Spike had given her the strength to do so, but she didn't want to. She wanted to be with Spike wherever he was. Life was so unfair. It had taken her over two years to admit she loved Spike only to have it be too late and for him to die. The fact he died a hero was little consolation to the fact he was still dead. She heard Dawn move to sit in the chair across from her. As she glanced up, she heard Dawn whisper with concern, "You ok with this? I know you made it quite clear you didn't want to deal with Angel while you were still grieving for Spike."

Buffy shrugged feeling mostly numb about the whole idea. Part of her was dreading seeing Angel again and going to the United States where undoubtedly she would be spending her time remembering Spike and longing for him. Another part of her was curious to see what Angel had gotten himself into. The one time she had thought about visiting was with Andrew and Angel had insisted that Buffy not go. Buffy figured he just didn't want her to deal with an evil law firm but part of her was nervous about why he wouldn't want to see her. She noticed Dawn was staring at her and she remembered Dawn's question and decided to answer, "I kind of have to be. I can't send the girls in there without knowing what is going on exactly and I can't have the gang agree on a no until I have a solid reason why not. If you weren't in school Dawnie I'd take you but you are in school for another month. I can't go pulling you out of school when you are doing so well and will be finished in less than a month." She got up to sit next to Dawn and ran her fingers through Dawn's long hair, "Besides, I don't think this visit will be anything worth writing home about. I plan to go, see, come back and report." Dawn nodded, "I'm sure it will be quick and you will be back even before the weekend." Buffy nodded in agreement but didn't feel so confident. A part of her knew something was wrong with this scenario but couldn't figure out what it was.


	2. Chapter 2: Wolfram and Hart

Thanks to Goddess of Mercy we have two new chapters betaed! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Wolfram and Hart

* * *

Less than 24 hours later Buffy sat on a plane staring out the window. She hated going to L.A. and hated even more that a deep dark pit had appeared in her stomach making her want to puke. She had taken the night plane to avoid a crowded trip and the noise of people traveling during the day. She knew during the day, businessmen and women would travel as well as families. She wanted to avoid that and just arrive safely and soundly without having a headache. Since she would arrive in L.A. bright and early she was given special permission to check in to the hotel early. She hated traveling as it was and she had been thankful when she had felt numb on the ride over to England, but now on this ride, she felt as though she were heading to impending doom. It was a different type of feeling as when she was walking into a vampire nest. This impending doom was more like walking the long walk from death row for your execution. She figured she was blowing this out of proportion but couldn't shake the feeling.

She hadn't seen the United States since 3 days after Spike's death when Giles had taken her and Dawn to England. Dawn had high hopes of becoming a Watcher as did Andrew so immediately everyone but Faith, who stayed behind with Robin in Cleveland, hopped on a plane to their future. Faith was now 3 months pregnant but continued to slay with Robin when able. She was running a Slayer Headquarters for the people in America. She seemed to enjoy it just fine.

Upon much discussion, it was decided that the Scooby gang split up to help the new slayers. Xander went to Scotland with a few trained Slayers to run a Slayer Headquarters there. It was a training facility mostly and did not take live-in borders other than the girl he was currently dating. Buffy had been happy to hear he had found someone else who was not a demon although he still missed Anya, he had been lonely. A decoy was placed in the Scotland Headquarters so that the real location of Buffy was not known since she had made a serious name for herself in the world of the vampires and demons. Andrew had taken a crew of slayers with him and went to Rome with a decoy. He enjoyed flings and had yet to settle down. He enjoyed the company of many women who came and went. The only constant in his life that he cared about was the Buffy decoy. Although discussions had occurred about the possibility of him settling down with the decoy, no solid plans had been made yet.

Giles had decided to recreate the Council only this time instead of watchers, he called them Assistants. He had opened a successful Council headquarters in England after repairing the old building with funds for which he was now responsible. There were a great many funds and he was now being given money for slayers who worked as security guards. The large companies would pay Giles a fund to provide them with adequate protection along with paying the Slayers a large income. This setup allowed Giles as well as the Assistants a sufficient income. Giles was quite proud of what he had accomplished and seemed happy enough.

Willow had decided after much thinking that she had a purpose in life too. She and Kennedy left shortly the England headquarters was set up to search for and help the new slayers who had come onto their power. Willow and Kennedy spent their time traveling all over the world to assist the new slayers in coming to terms with their new powers and what it meant. She acted as a guide to help the newly called slayers decide how they would spend their life; whether it be protecting their personal town and staying at home, moving to a Slayer Headquarters closest to them for training or just simply understanding where their sudden power came from and how to not abuse it. Willow loved the work although Kennedy did not. Kennedy kept insisting she wanted to settle down somewhere, which caused many fights. Buffy was really surprised it had lasted so long, but that was none of her business really. She didn't want Willow lonely anymore than she wanted Willow unhappy in a relationship. She would listen as Willow struggled, but mostly kept out of it not knowing which way to persuade her. She was hardly the expert on relationships or love. Buffy was too busy trying to focus on staying afloat in her own existence to be any use to others in their relationship dramas.

She heard the fasten seatbelt sign and shrugged knowing hers was already on. She gripped the seats so hard her knuckles turned white as she felt the plane lunge to land and she silently closed her eyes and replayed the time in her life that always helped her get through any battle she faced, "I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I've seen your kindness and your strength. I've seen the best and the worst of you and I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are. You're a hell of a woman. You're the one Buffy." She sighed as she felt the plane land and opened her eyes as people started to shift around her. She let out a deep breath to try to calm her nerves but knew eating would not be an option. She decided then and there to get off the plane, collect her baggage and only make one stop to the hotel she was staying at before heading right to Angel. She had been planning to see him tomorrow but she couldn't risk eating and knew sleep wouldn't come until she faced her inner turmoil and saw Angel. She fell in line behind the others after collecting her carry on bag and went to collect her other suitcase.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

An hour later, Buffy was in the car driving to Wolfram and Hart. Dawn had given her the directions thanks to the Internet so she was able to get around L.A. with scarcely a worry in case the car didn't have a GPS system. She was overwhelmed by what she saw when she arrived. It was a large building with many floors and it had lots of windows. That is one thing she didn't expect. What kind of evil law firm that hosted a home for vampires and demons, makes with big huge sunny windows? Perhaps they only worked at night. She shrugged not knowing the answer as she pulled into a parking space marked "Visitor". She didn't know where she was going and hoped there would be nice people to help guide her. She laughed at herself thinking that she was crazy for expecting that there would be nice people in an evil law firm. She was tempted to whip out her phone and call Angel but knew better than to give him a way to contact her. She was stronger than that. She closed her eyes replaying that special night with Spike and when she finished she reopened her eyes and stepped out of the car. As she stood in front of the building, she saw no one else was noticing it. They were walking by it as though it weren't there. Perhaps non-supernatural people didn't see the building. She shook away her thoughts as she opened the glass doors and entered the building. Once inside she couldn't help but to let out a soft gasp in shock. She was standing in the lobby and the place was packed with people. They appeared mostly normal but she knew by the way her vampire senses were screaming at her, that they were anything but normal. She took a deep breath and walked inside and up to the front desk. She put on a bright smile as she stated, "I'm here to see Angel."

The man ignored her and she spoke louder repeating herself, "I'm here to see Angel." The man looked over at her and asked, "And you are?" She spoke loud and clear hoping that she would intimidate him but she didn't want to start trouble. "I'm Buffy Summers and if you only let Angel know I'm here to see him, I promise you that he will let me in and welcome me with open arms. So just let him know I'm here if you please." She stopped her rambling noticing the man wasn't even looking at her. The man said nothing in reply but instead gestured for her to have a seat. She sat in the plush leather chair looking around. The place was packed and busy. Well-dressed individuals hurried along as high as she could see. The constant mummer of people talking with each other as they walked, the ding of the busy elevator as well as the sound of phones ringing in the distance, filled her mind. The vampire tingles, which were driving her crazy, filled her senses so she was on serious senses overload. How did one function in this place without going crazy? She was about to get up and pace when the man spoke, "Miss Summers? He will see you now. Evans will take you there."

Buffy turned to see a demon with horns standing in front of her. He was dressed in a tan suit and dress shoes and looked strange but friendly enough. He smiled at her, "Just follow me. No slaying. This place is a violence free zone after all." Buffy frowned, "Is it safe here?" The demon chuckled, "Probably not Miss Summers but we are controlled by Angel and since you are friends with Angel, you are probably safer than most. Come along, we have a few floors to pass before we get to Angel's." Buffy dutifully followed feeling her nerves get more intense. She wanted to puke and was extremely glad she hadn't eaten that day. She had a horrible habit of missing meals so she wasn't too worried about the consequences of skipping last night's dinner and now breakfast. She just wanted to get this first meeting out of the way. She heard the elevator ding and the demon stepped out motioning for Buffy to follow him. She glanced around still seeing people walking to and from but the noise was a lot quieter. She watched as the man went up to the front desk and Buffy glanced around at all the people walking around. There was someone pushing a mail cart filled with envelopes that looked normal enough. There were people walking around carrying briefcases and files of important business. She looked at the closed double doors down the hallway and wondered which one Angel was behind. She guessed he wouldn't have a window since it was definitely still daylight out. She sighed as she heard a voice, which gained her attention, "Buffy? Buffy Summers? My god I haven't seen you since High School when I died! You look great, well a little pale to be honest but I'm always pale and I can't see myself but I imagine I still look great based on what I see with the camera I use to take my picture to fix my hair every morning. Oh my god!"

Buffy saw Harmony standing in front of her and for a minute Buffy was tempted to stake Harmony remembering the issues she had done in Sunnydale. Instead Buffy glanced around putting her hands on her hips and demanded, "What are you doing here?" Harmony gasped out nervously, "I work here. I'm Angel's personal assistant. This is an evil law firm you know but they have great benefits. What are you doing here? Does Angel know you were coming? He barely just got in." Memories of how Spike and Harmony dated flooded her mind causing Buffy to take a step towards her stating in a firm voice getting annoyed by her chattering, "Where is Angel? And why shouldn't I break the rules for all the trouble you caused in Sunnydale years before and stake you right here?"


	3. Chapter 3: First Impressions

* * *

Chapter 3: First Impressions

* * *

Buffy saw Harmony put a finger to something behind and Buffy turned around to see Angel standing there, "Because I'd be out of an assistant and she really isn't all that bad. She does at least try although I wouldn't trust her. Buffy….to what do I owe this surprise?" Angel glanced around as though nervous as Buffy replied, "You requested help." Angel grinned giving Buffy a big hug, "Ahh so you sent me slayer help. Where are they? Do they need a place to stay?" Buffy shook her head as she ended the hug, "No you don't understand. You asked for help so I came to see what was actually going on here. I wanted to know what was going on so I could make the decision." Angel sighed with his disappointment obvious, "You have only a few days. I have to talk to the gang tomorrow with a little help from something I have that will make it possible for our latest adventure." He leaned down talking to her in hush tones as he placed his hand on her back, "Not a word. This place is watched."

After pretending to have leant down to kiss her cheek, "Let's go into my office so we can catch up. It's been forever since I've seen you, how's Dawn? Is school treating her ok? Does she like Rome and all?" Buffy sighed as she entered his office and looked around. It was dark as expected. The room held two plush leather couches, a few chairs here and there with small round tables. She could see a conference room with many chairs set up in the room next to him. His desk was large and wooden and really stood out against the black wall of weapons which lined the wall. There were curtains pulled across a wall to her left and across what she guessed were the windows. Angel motioned to a red chair in the center of the room in front of his desk and he sat behind her desk, "So really how are things?" Buffy hesitated but then decided a little information couldn't hurt. She just wouldn't mention England at all, "Dawn's doing well in school. She's looking into colleges and can't make up her mind. She has been studying languages and is great at it. She had started her training with Spike before he…" Her voice broke as tears came to her eyes. She blinked them away and turned looking at the curtain, "Anyway she's doing well. Want to hear about the others as well?"

Angel nodded as he leaned back in his chair and she continued, "Willow is doing ok. She's learned how to control her powers and is spending her life finding the new slayers. She loves it and enjoys meeting new people and helping them. I think it helps her to feel better to assist other slayers after killing someone. She's with another slayer. You know she's gay right? Well she's with another slayer and they are on rocky ground. I think they are staying together so they don't have to be alone…" She trailed off not liking how Angel was staring at her but shivered and glanced down at his desk as she continued, "Xander is doing great. In fact they gave him a new eye so he could lose the patch. He was excited. Amazing what technology and money can really do for a person. He's dating someone new, another slayer. They seem happy enough. Did you hear Anya died? I don't know if you ever knew her so maybe it doesn't matter if she's dead. Giles is running a new Watcher's Council, but he's calling them Assistants now. They train, and help the slayers to find places for them to use their skills. Some are bodyguards, some are security guards, some handle police jobs, as well as other professions. It keeps people busy at least."

Angel smiled as Buffy caught his eye. She felt awkward, "So how are you doing?" Angel stood up to sit on the edge of his desk, "Well I run Wolfram and Hart as you know and yea I know it's evil but we are working from the inside out to make it better. My team and I are doing pretty well here minus a few kinks. We can go out later once night falls if you want. I can take you out to eat or something or we can just go sit and talk. Did you want to stay here with me? I'm sure I could find a place for you to stay…"

Buffy cut him off with a wave of her hand, "I'm ok. I'm staying at a hotel in town and have a car and stuff so I'm all set." Angel nodded with understanding although his face still shined with disappointment, "Well I have some work to do but if you want and if you tell me where, I'll swing by with a car later on tonight and we can go out to eat. Is that ok with you? I'll send you out right now with a limo and he'll take you wherever you'd like to go. There are some shopping places around that I can give you my credit card for. I'm not sure whom you'd like to go shopping with. I would have offered Fred but…" He trailed off as he cleared his throat, "Well anyway perhaps Julianne can go with you. She's human and works in the lab where Fred used to work. She seems young like your age. Is that ok with you? Would you like to go shopping?"

Buffy nodded and suddenly the door to the office swung open to reveal a green demon with two little horns on his head that was singing away. He stopped singing and glanced at Angel smiling, "Angel cakes, I got this new gig I need to run by you when oh, I'm sorry. I interrupted. I'm Lorne, are you Buffy Summers the famous slayer?" Buffy smiled and nodded, "I am. Nice to meet you Lorne." Angel turned towards Lorne, "She was just thinking she might like to go shopping." Lorne grinned, "Oh can I take her? I'd love to take her shopping. She seems to have such good taste and I bet I could have her hair done wonderfully. We could make it into a spa day. There's a wonderful spa downstairs and a shopping place just outside if you want me to show it to you." Lorne shoved the file into Angel's hand as Buffy smiled. He seemed nice enough and a little gay so she wasn't too worried he would jump her plus she could easily handle herself and shopping did sound fun. She nodded in agreement and Lorne grinned snatching the credit card Angel had produced, "Oh sweet cheeks, this will be so much fun. Just wait until you see the mud baths they give people. I've had a few myself and they are divine. You are a little pale but I'm sure we will get some color in you soon enough. You look hungry? Didn't you have breakfast? We will hook you up with the big grub around before we do the spa thing." He turned towards Angel giving him a slight wave as he turned back to Buffy pushing her through the door, "Oh creampuff, you are so going to love this place. We all do!"

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Buffy laid on a table covered in some kind of seaweed wrap. She felt like a sardine squished into something small and tiny so that she couldn't move. She had already gotten her hair washed, cut and curled. She had looked and agreed with Lorne when he said she was more beautiful and tasty than she was before she arrived. The care the vampires took with her hair was scary but she knew it was because Angel had insisted that she be treated well. She had then been taken to have a pedicure and manicure. This was something Buffy hadn't done in years. After Joyce died, money had been tight. She was scraping to support herself, Dawn and her friends so to spend money on such unnecessary luxuries weren't an option. The last year, while she could easily afford it thanks to Giles' income, but by then she had stopped caring. Now she was sporting the color of passion pink on both her toes and fingers. They had buffed out the calluses on her feet to make them all shiny and smooth and they felt so soft. So soft in fact, she didn't even recognize her own feet, which scared her a little. She glanced at the clock feeling her nose start to inch. She knew with this wrap covering her, there was no way she could itch her nose so instead she figured she could wait out the last 10 minutes by thinking. Her whole day so far had been spent with one thought after another.

She wished she had brought Dawn with her. Dawn would have loved this place. Who wouldn't? She could totally understand the draw to this place. It's a law firm yet so much more. She could never work here though. She knew it from the moment they entered the spa area. It was superficial. It was great for a day of pampering but to spend your life with demons and vampires, working along side of them and for them in order to keep the income coming in. All this so you would have a place to stay? Well she couldn't see herself doing that. She was put on this world to slay vampires and demons not to help house them. But the thought made her angry. Angel sold his soul away for this place. He was so busy admiring the beauty, the excitement and the fact he would have everything, to even notice that he was working for an evil law firm. How did he live with himself? She sighed as she tried to wiggle her toes feeling restless. After this she was to soak in the hot water for 20 minutes then she would be handed some juice and then Lorne would meet up with her again to go shopping. The shopping part she was excited about mostly because she hadn't shopped in a long time. The clothes she had, she had bought when she had hit England but she shopped practically, not with the soul purpose of spending money. She didn't have much money at that point, and just bought enough outfits to keep her going through a week. They had been nothing fancy.

The only thing she had spent a little money on was a leather duster like Spike's. Her friends and even Dawn had frowned at it but she just had to have it. She didn't wear it too often and instead slept with it. She had left Sunnydale with nothing that reminded her of him, only a slight scar on her hand from that day when their hands had caught fire. She had wanted something of his so badly that she had returned back to Sunnydale only to find a huge crater of nothing. She had been hoping to find something of his, anything but instead it was all gone. She had cried bitterly that day and Dawn and Giles had to physically remove her. She had packed the duster to bring to L.A. with her. Every night she would climb into bed and pull the duster over her pretending it was really Spike's. It had helped a little bit but not enough to actually calm her. Every night as she dreamed, she would dream of him. They would be fighting, talking, holding each other, claiming each other or making love. Every night she would go to sleep knowing she would see him again and it had comforted her. At first she was napping and sleeping every minute of the day only waking when someone woke her. And since they were worried about her that was often but then she gradually was able to function knowing that at the end of the day, she could pull that duster over her and close her eyes dreaming of him. It would make even the hardest of days worth while knowing she could see Spike again. She sighed as she noticed the demon ladies returning. They removed the wrap and she walked over and sank into the hot tub.


End file.
